Workers that work on elevated projects, such as tree climbers, utility workers, cable workers, journeymen, etc., will often find themselves dangling by straps to a vertical pole when performing work. Typically, the worker is supported by two opposing pole steps that project from the pole with a safety strap wrapped around the pole and attached at both ends to the worker, such as to a safety belt worn about the waist.
Poles and pole steps come in several sizes and types. For example, there are wooden poles, composite poles, and metal poles, such as galvanized steel poles, and poles for specific applications, such as joint poles (for electric power, cable television, and telephone); power poles; telephone poles; cable poles; and railroad poles. Pole steps can include bent rods and plates and made from fiberglass or metal. Regardless of the poles or pole steps in question, a worker working on a pole is typically confined to two pole steps and secured in place by a safety strap. Due to the size of the pole steps, slippage is a concern and maneuverability is greatly limited.